Discussioni utente:Osvaldatore
Avviso Ehi ciao! Se non ti dispiace volevo darti due consigli sulla tua pagine utente, dopo sta a te se seguirli o meno: #L'immagine di skelobowser, quella in negativo, non si tona bene con la wiki, ti consiglio, o di mettere il colore originale, oppure di rimpicciolirla (senno cambia immagine). #Se ti è possibile riduci al minimo il template alert, avevo consigliato tempo fa che deve apparire solo tre volte, da te ne appare sei o sette, se non ti dispiace riducilo più che puoi Questi sono i miei consigli, dopo segli come meglio preferisci, ciao! Ok, vedrò se posso passare in chat, nel caso potresti dirmi come lo vuoi, mettermi i link alle immagini da inserire e cosa ci deve essere scritto, nella mia pagina di discussione. [[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Disquisizioni 14:30, feb 5, 2014 (UTC) *sputa cereali* Duefanta è stato Anno per tutto questo tempo? Non ti preoccupare, non è un insulto, però cercate di regolarvi, e se c'è un mod diteli di bannare/cacciare i falsi account, ad esempio, è stato bannato BEN45? Fatto, in caso di altri problemi avvertimi ;) [[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Disquisizioni 11:14, feb 15, 2014 (UTC) D'accordo, vedo che la cosa è già stata risolta, grazie per l'informazione comunque. Anche a te si è bloccata Wikia? YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 20:54, feb 28, 2014 (UTC) Andiamo su xat? YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 21:34, feb 28, 2014 (UTC) MMM, smettila, quei template mi servono--Super-Luigi time! 17:27, mar 6, 2014 (UTC) Sì, è Shade Man, me lo sono messo "in ricordo" di Giovi, il 4 Marzo è passato un mese da quando se n'è andato. Comunque, bella firma, "glitchosa" XD [[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Disquisizioni[[Speciale:Contributi/Shadow Mr.L|'La Saetta Oscura']] 16:24, mar 7, 2014 (UTC) Wow! O_O Incredibile! A me ne mancano ancora 17 mi pare. [[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Disquisizioni[[Speciale:Contributi/Shadow Mr.L|'La Saetta Oscura']] 22:40, mar 11, 2014 (UTC) Grazie per gli auguri! :3 (a modo tuo...) Dodo3000 (One Year Online!) 14:35, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Grazie dell'aiuto. Peccato che non abbiano accettato qelle "Boonconote". (Battuta leggermente squallida, ma non sono riuscito a resistere del dirla XD) [[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Disquisizioni[[Speciale:Contributi/Shadow Mr.L|'La Saetta Oscura']] 23:51, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Lista pagine create Ho visto che ci tieni a mettere una tua pagina in vetrina, per cui ho fatto una lista di tutte le pagine che hai creato (nel caso ti sia dimenticato di qualcuna). Ho una sola cosa da dire: "QUANTE PAGINE DI OGGETTI HAI CREATO!?!?! O.o". Come MCL *Pista Superstar *Moneta Corona *Blocco ! Verde *Blocco ! Blu *Moneta ? *Sticker *Set 6: Tempi d'oro *Mario Invisibile *Super Carota *Note Arcobaleno *Blocco Luna 3-Up *Blocchi Assistente *Anello Verde *Cubo Mistero *Mario Cappa *Luna 3-Up *Scatto in aria *Toad Giallo *Toad Blu *Paper Mario: Sticker Star/Glitch *Più PV *Frigorifero *Condizionatore *Porta segreta *Forbici da sarto *Mazza da baseball *Piroetta *Warp Zone *Tubo Saltamondo *Clonosalto *Cappello di Luigi (Power-Up) *Cappello di Mario (Power-Up) *Cappello di Wario (Power-Up) *Blocco Nota Arcobaleno *Blocco Nota Rosso *Fiore Potenza *Interruttore ! Blu *Stella Assistente *Cappello Invisibile *Cappello Alato *Salto *Triplo Salto *Mega Fungo *Volo *Fungo Spettro *Piuma *Super Foglia di Roccia *Super Mario 64 DS/Glitch *Super Mario Bros./Glitch *Super Mario 64/Glitch Come MMM *Melonconico *Mordigallina *Banconota *Primorspettrale [[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Disquisizioni[[Speciale:Contributi/Shadow Mr.L|'La Saetta Oscura']] 22:39, mar 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat, ORA, SUBITO. Fedefede01 (No comment...) 09:04, giu 1, 2013 (UTC) 09:06, mar 22, 2014 (UTC) Se posso dire il mio parere, ti consiglio di togliere i falsi bug dela firma XD per carità è carina come idea, ma può risultare molto fastidioso, se propio ci tieni almeno riducili, grazie ;) Li hai già finiti entrambi? D: Ps: Grazie! :3 Dodo3000 (One Year Online!) 20:48, apr 5, 2014 (UTC) Che flippatone! <3 D: Dodo3000 (One Year Online!) 18:36, apr 14, 2014 (UTC) Wow! Forte!!! :3 Anche l'uno? Lol Dodo3000 (One Year Online!) 12:41, apr 16, 2014 (UTC) si il fatto e che in chat l' ho già spiegato e aveva detto di averlo capito Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 09:42, apr 28, 2014 (UTC) bella firma Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 12:13, apr 28, 2014 (UTC) si, terraria, che sever credevi tu? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 09:59, apr 29, 2014 (UTC) c'è già quello minecraft... Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 18:42, apr 29, 2014 (UTC) Su AnonyCraft ho parlato con artaxar e dopo un' intera giornata di tentativi sei stato SBLOCCATOOOOOOO!!! :D :D :D A me appare tutto normale, l'unica pubblicita che vedo è quella della Home, controlla che il tuo account sia impostato su "Non mostrare tutta la pubblicità". Vai su Preferenze > Info personali > (in fondo a tutto) Aspetto > Non mostrare tutta la pubblicità. Poi già che ci sei vai Preferenze > Avanzate > Opzioni di visualizzazione avanzate > Attiva Go-Search, ti potrebbe essere utile, quando cerchi qualcosa in una wiki ed inserisci il nome corretto nella barra di ricerca, poi premi "Cerca", ti manda direttamente alla pagina, io l'ho attivato subito quando l'ho scoperto, mi pare l'estate scorsa. --[[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Disquisizioni[[Speciale:Contributi/Shadow Mr.L|'La Saetta Oscura']] 16:39, mag 15, 2014 (UTC) Sblocco chat Potresti sbloccarmi dalla chat e leggere il mio ultimo blog post? Grazie. Fulmineo (discussioni) 10:48, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) Si avvicinano gli esami e devo studiare, poi tornerò non ti preoccupare. :3 Dodo3000 (One Year Online!) 06:51, mag 18, 2014 (UTC) Qual'è stato il livello di Lm2 che ti ha dato più problemi per le tre stelle? Ho ricominciato a giocarci, proprio in questo periodo; non sò perché... Dodo3000 (One Year Online!) 21:50, giu 12, 2014 (UTC) Hai creato 11 Pagine! (Che io ho dovuto proteggere >:O) Ti vorrei dare un premio ma non so, forse qualcosa mi verrà in mente. Comunque... WOW! PS: (forse ti farà un po' innervosire) Sappi che i veicoli sbloccati ad un "tot" di monete sono completamente casuali, tu avrai sbloccato i Metallici a 1600 ma qualcun'altro potrebbe aver sbloccato gli Imbottiti. L'unica costante sono le Gomme d'oro e l'Ala d'oro. Se vuoi sistema tu, altrimenti farò io sta sera ;) Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 15:29, giu 15, 2014 (UTC) Complimenti! Eccoti un premio da parte mia! (bel lavoro, lo stemma di Skelobowser sul volante del GamePad) Puoi usarlo come più ti piace. Comunque... per distaccarci potremmo creare le pagine dei luoghi e nemici di M&L4, tanto sono corte, o dei minigiochi apparsi nei Mario Party! Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 16:59, giu 16, 2014 (UTC) Ma che cosa ho fatto per essere bannato? -- Super- luigi' '' [[Blog_utente:Super-luigi 65|'(Il Toad Giallo!)]] ' 13:17, giu 19, 2014 (UTC) Lo so, ma è che, da quando sono stato bannato da Fire (per 2 settimane), mi è passata la voglia di modificare le pagine temendo di nuovo un'altro ban più lungo. Da quando sono stato sbloccato pensavo che, per contribuire alla wiki senza modificare la pagine, l'unico modo era aggiungere categorie; Magari proverò a modificare la pagine, ma ti assicuro che questo capiterà molto raramente! 'Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 18:05, giu 20, 2014 (UTC) Grazie per la firma! Sei stato gentilissimo! 09:11, giu 24, 2014 (UTC) Mi aspettavo una reazione simile XD Non ti preoccupare fooorse non ne creerò altre di Kart... o forse sì! --Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 15:53, giu 25, 2014 (UTC) Ciao, vedo che crei molte pagine dei kart di MKW, secondo te dovresti metterti il template occupazione nella tua pagina utente. Grazie per gli auguri! Sono davvero felice! Domani è anche pronta la Fan Art! Grazie ancora! 12:01, giu 26, 2014 (UTC) Mmh... per quanto riguarda l'immagine, a me appare normale, se tu la vedi ancora come link, prova a caricarla da un altro computer (successe anche a me yuna volta). Mentre per l'immagine "flutuante"... sapevo di codici per far ruotare, ingrandire o far sbiadire le immagini e solo quando ci passi sopra con il mouse, sono troppo complicati, non ho mai provato ad usarli. --Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 16:00, giu 26, 2014 (UTC) Allora, per fare quel movimento ha creato un codice MediaWiki apposito (c'è infatti scritto class="animate-lumoshi", l'ha creato lui) comunque... Che sfortuna, hai impostato bene la tua mail su Wii U... --Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 16:10, giu 26, 2014 (UTC) Andiamo io tu e il maestro Tentrillicon su qualche server? Mi spiace, ma quando è troppo è troppo, non puoi continuare ad accusarmi di essere chi non sono, spero che imparerai la lezione. Cordiali saluti dopo il ban di ieri... un mod non dovrebbe farsi bannare, deve comportarsi bene, aggiungiamo pure tutte le volte che abusi dei tuoi poteri... Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 12:34, giu 30, 2014 (UTC) si, visto che l' hai fatto RIPETUTAMENTE Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 12:41, giu 30, 2014 (UTC) quando cacci sl in realtà no, lo cacci solo perchè fa' "..." Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 13:10, giu 30, 2014 (UTC) Ehi MMM, vieni sulla ULQ wiki? Riguardo il blog degli ID U non sò se ti sei resoconto di non averlo ancora creato, se vuoi lo faccio io. :3 20:02, lug 5, 2014 (UTC) Quindi ti sei scocciato di rifarlo... Ma prima o poi lo rifarai o posso farlo io? Comunque ho corretto. :3 09:38, lug 6, 2014 (UTC) Fatto. Ora dammi un biscotto. :3 11:19, lug 6, 2014 (UTC) Una cosa Scusa,forse ho sbagliato qualche cosa...l'importante è che mi hai avverito Utente:Mr. MegaGameWorld sbnloccami perchè sono acora bannato dalla chavjt? va bene tienimi bloccato però il blocco me lo hai fmesso senza motivo e non puoi negarlo Ieri non ho parlato in chat perché non sapevo neanche di avercela aperta. Credevo di averla chiusa, invece era ancora attiva! Oggi magari ci vediamo sulla chat. Drago03 (discussioni) 09:26, lug 30, 2014 (UTC) sono d'accordo, basta che non ci siano litigi! Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 09:44, lug 30, 2014 (UTC) Non sò di cosa stai parlando. Volevo cambiare il nome ed era il primo che mi è venuto in mente! Lol 14:58, ago 2, 2014 (UTC) Fatto! E... ho visto il bug del Toad Giallo o.O all'inizio pensavo "perché tutti utilizzano la firma di super-luigi?" LoL — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 17:49, ago 3, 2014 (UTC) ho eliminato la pagina del postino e il blog di anno, che modifiche vorresti fare a quel template? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 10:31, ago 5, 2014 (UTC) A quanto pare Fire ha fatto prima di me. Non capisco una cosa, come mai il "Cordiali saluti" con il link alla pagina di Ulq? — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 11:01, ago 5, 2014 (UTC) Se può farti sentire meglio ho il tuo stesso problema con la chat. D: 11:32, ago 5, 2014 (UTC) A me la chat appare vuota. Non posso entrarci perché la pennetta non riesce a caricarla (anche se non ci fossero bug), quindi non so come aiutarti. Circa il fatto del "Cordiali saluti" LoL io avevo pensato che mi volevi dare i cordiali saluti di Ulq. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 11:46, ago 5, 2014 (UTC) dopo che si farà la pagina le cancellero' Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 18:32, ago 5, 2014 (UTC) Pagina eliminata, per i fantasmi mancanti vedi Torre del Caos, c'è l'elenco, mentre per i Kart e le Moto... fa da te... Le serve qualcos'altro patrone? Devo andare sulla Luna e portargliene un pezzo? Conquistare una nazione? Scoprire se l'Universo è davvero infinito? — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 18:43, ago 5, 2014 (UTC) Oppetisgo!!! XD — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 18:54, ago 5, 2014 (UTC) no, magari serviranno per prendere spunto quando si farà la pagina principale Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 18:54, ago 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah! Per quanto riguarda le pagine di mondo selezionate per gioco... Vanno tenute, anche la Mario Wiki Americana fa così. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 18:57, ago 5, 2014 (UTC) Bel lavoro! Davvero ottimo. Comunque hai ragione, la categoria Pagine Complete è inutile. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 12:33, ago 6, 2014 (UTC) Nel caso non ti avessero avvisato, sono in vacanza e solo una volta alla settimana se o fortuna posso usufrire del wi fi, come se non bastasse non posso utilizzare neppure il mio pc, e mi ritrovo ad usare una sorta di commodore 64, con meta tastiera tarocca, senza accenti, conmeta tasti andati e che per scrivere la A devo cliccare la Q... quindi parleremo di una tua eventuale promozione al mio ritorno, 28 Agosto, ma se sarai promosso, molto probabilmente sara dopo la chat speciale. Se ti interessa la mia opinione, io sono d accordo sulla tua promozione, ma l unico problema e a volte la tua mancanza di rispetto verso alcuni utenti (a volte anche con me) con battute non sempre ironiche che possono offendere; pensi di riuscire a migliorare o a ridurre questo problema? Scusami per la mancanza di accenti, apostrofi ecc... ma la tecnologia a me disponibile ora e molto scarsa... xD Cordiali saluti Sono in vacanza dal 26 Luglio,buffo che prima di allora non sembrassi presente, visto che ho modificato molto in quelle settimane,la mia presenza in chat era circa 1 o 2 ore al giorno, mentre tre in generale al giorno visto che ho una vita sociale oltre a quella virtuale XD Beh, cio chemipreoccupa e quando fare la chat speciale, a sto punto propongo all inizio della scuola. Cordiali saluti. Guardavo la tua sottopagina "Giuochi", mi è sembrato incredibile che in SMK hai fatto solo il trofeo Fungo, ricordo che avevi detto che il gioco aveva dei controlli e una fisica che facevano schifo, ma pensavo lo avessi finito. O.o Comunque sia... Per i "giuochi" Virtual Console che hai perduto con la distruzione dei tuoi precedenti 3DS, hai provato a mettere la scheda SD dove li avevi salvati (il 3DS obbliga a salvare tutto quello che non è DSiWare su Scheda SD) nel 3DS nuovo? Non sono sicuro che funzioni, ad esempio un mio amico mi ha dato la sua schieda ma nel mio 3DS non apparivano i suoi giochi, prova se non lo hai ancora fatto. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 15:32, ago 7, 2014 (UTC) Fatto! Ho lasciato solo Vaganze e Torneo di MK8, gli altri blog sono stati cancellati come richiesto. PS: Non tanto con me, ma cerca di utilizzare il "potresti" quando fai una richiesta . PPS: Da qualche parte in questo messaggio è nascosta una sorpresa, passa col cursore sopra le parole e scoprila XD — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 17:39, ago 16, 2014 (UTC) MMM mi rimandersti il link alla mia firma pls? Simomario (discussioni) 16:23, ago 19, 2014 (UTC) Dunque, se vuoi fare in modo che passando con il mouse su un immagine appaia una determinata scritta ti basta fare così: (passa sull'immagine) Praticamente nello stesso modo in cui aggiungi la didascalia sotto le "miniature", senza però la scritta, infatti, mettendo un "|thumb" tra "|65px" e il testo, la faresti diventare una miniatura. Se sei interessato però a fare in modo che l'immagine faccia solo apparire la scritta, senza che possa essere cliccata, devi fare così: (prova a cliccare sull'immagine, non accade niente. Se tu cliccassi quella sopra apriresti una schermata con l'immagine, ovviamente) Utilizzando la parte "link=" puoi anche linkare ad una pagina o un sito, ma questo sono sicuro che già lo sai. Lasciandolo vuoto, invece, non linka a niente, nemmeno a se stessa. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 20:42, ago 19, 2014 (UTC) Ah! Ho capito. Purtroppo quello non so come si fa, mi spiace :( — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 09:45, ago 20, 2014 (UTC) No, niente Steam, perchè? Hai notato qualcosa nei giochi che possiedo? Ho "riarredato" l' account XD [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 16:21, ago 20, 2014 (UTC) Nono, ti devo contraddire ;) L' idea dei giochi l' ho avuta da Simomario invece la presentazione Times New Roman: Primo, non mi piacevano le scritte normali, Secondo... scusa, ti ho copiato dall tuo account XD Comunque Portal non mi piace, meglio un po' di azione gore insensata di Postal II :) [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 17:56, ago 20, 2014 (UTC) Beh, "giuochi" molto\troppo antichi! Comunque non so cos'é 8BitMMO .-. [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 21:01, ago 20, 2014 (UTC) Ho fatto la tua richiesta ad Ulq, inoltre ti segnalo qesto Mario Kart 8#Contenuti scaricabili, credo ti possa interessare. Per un video vedi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hw5Ba4o0LY4 — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 09:29, ago 21, 2014 (UTC) Ops, ho anche scritto "cart" invece di "kart" nella descrozione della mia modifica a MK8 XD Ho pensato esattamente la stessa cosa della Freccia d'Argento. Comunque, dei tre kart quello che mi è piaciuto di più è stata appunto la Freccia d'argento, spero abbia buone statistiche e mi pare che il DLC sia gratuito. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 16:57, ago 21, 2014 (UTC) LoL! Comunque, ho notato che gli ultimi 20 messaggi nella mia pagina di discussione sono tuoi o.O — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 17:14, ago 21, 2014 (UTC) Sì, prorpio quello che si mettono schiena a schiena. Ci sono i comandi sulla parte bassa dello schermo ma siccome ho il gioco su emulatore mi sa che non posso farci nulla. Drago03 (discussioni) 14:33, ago 23, 2014 (UTC) Grazie per l'avviso ero un po' in dubbio anch'io. :) Drago03 (discussioni) 19:22, ago 23, 2014 (UTC) Vedo che la tua ironia e sempre quella, comunque non ho usato nessun copia e incolla, mi spiace. Sarà che mi immedesimo troppo nelle storie e chiedo cose che non mi riguardano ma mentre leggevo le tue nuove vite sulla tua wiki personale mi è venuta voglia di di chiederti: Ma il tuo sosia in che situazione si trovava, quella per cui tu fallisci miseratamente? P.S.: Si, ti colorerò il Schelobowser se non insulti la Wiki che vorrei fondare XD [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 16:53, ago 25, 2014 (UTC) Pff...S'K'''elobowser... La domanda era rivolta a quella pagina nella tua Wiki personale dove dici che hai fallito nel tentativo di aiutare il tuo sosia... in cosa hai fallito e quale era il problema del sosia? -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 18:02, ago 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok, non lo farò più! 'Drago 03' 'Devi dirmi qualcosa?' 19:58, ago 25, 2014 (UTC) La Wiki? Non l'ho ancora creata! É un progetto che devo ancora mettere in cantiere, direi di non aver spammato niente. PS: Ma fare faccine non é spam, credo, e lo abbiamo fatto in messaggio privato, altrimenti spiegami perché é spam? [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 09:17, ago 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok, cercheremo di non farlo anche in Messaggio Privato, e secondo, certo che continueró a modificare qui :) [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 09:32, ago 26, 2014 (UTC) Ecco la tua (mia) firma! 'Simomario' 15:49, ago 26, 2014 (UTC)' Ho letto, incredibile! Aggiungo delle informazioni in più al tuo blog. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 09:13, ago 27, 2014 (UTC) Prima ero buggato in chat e non riuscivo a farla funzionare Dimentichi che non ho mai avuto la connessione sul Wii U, e comunque, se che mi seppellirete vivo per questo (XD) ho venduto la Wii U e tutti i suoi giochi ad un amico al sano prezzo di 225 euro, che per me va più che bene, inoltre, non ho MK8 e mai me lo prendero D: secondo te meglio un super pc o la wii u, giusto per sentire pareri altrui ;) Me ne stavo dimenticando anch'io, comunque grazie per la risposta! Ah, scusa se mi sono imbucato nella sessione di Mario Kart 8, è che volevo vedere quanti punti avevi e quanta esperienza :) (e per una volta che ci sei su Wii U sfidarti XD) Ciao! -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 07:32, ago 29, 2014 (UTC) Spero che quando usciranno le DLC, o un giorno qualunque, potremmo sfidarci, così sarà anche più divertente con le nuove mappe, Kart e Personaggi :) P.S: Ho tutti i Kart e ruote, mi manca il deltaplano ma 10.000 monete sono un lavoraccio XD -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 10:41, ago 29, 2014 (UTC) Va bene cercheró (tanto vinco IO) di non superarti :) Io sono a 4000 e qualcosa di monete! Comunque io prenderó quella specie di Season Pass che mi da le colorazioni, é piú conveniente! [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 11:09, ago 29, 2014 (UTC) Non e propio quello a chui mi riferivo a "super pc" XD, comunque ho avuto a mio modo il piacere di testare che il Wii U, per ora, resta una fregatura in confronto alla Wii, non vale tutti neppure cento euro... Ma più che altro, ho perso ogni interesse a comprare console non portatili, visto che ora posso giocare ogni loro gioco che mi interessi su PC, mentre i titoli per ora usciti/annunciati di Wii U mi hanno praticamente tutti deluso, SM3DW e stato l unico a raggiungere le mie aspettative ma per il resto... Beh in poche parole preferiso sprecare quei soldi in miglior modo XD ma ognuno ha il diritto di pensarla come meglio crede. Cordiali saluti. Il riferimento a te? Sì, era qualche tempo dopo il "tradimento", quindi non ci ho pensato due volte. Goom? Purtroppo non lo vedo da dopo natale :( — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 15:01, ago 29, 2014 (UTC) 3 giorno vanno piu' che bene visto che mi stai insultando da quando sono entrato 'Mario Fuoco' 'Serve aiuto?' 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 14:56, set 1, 2014 (UTC) per insulti avrei dovuto darti un ban ancora piu' lungo se conosci le regole... e ti ho avvertito un sacco di volte 'Mario Fuoco' 'Serve aiuto?' 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 15:00, set 1, 2014 (UTC) non ho seguito le regole? ma se ti avviso da MESI, ora ti ho sbannato, per ordine di ulq 'Mario Fuoco' 'Serve aiuto?' 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 15:04, set 1, 2014 (UTC) Ho dato una "sbirciatina" (mi pare che tu faccia lo stesso) al messaggio che hai mandato ad Ulq. Se ti interessa sono stato io a fare quella modifica, i nomi di Ulq e Boo erano quasi illegibili con lo sfondo rosso. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 12:01, set 7, 2014 (UTC) Ho seguito il tuo consiglio di mettere i creatori delle pagine che ho riscritto. Se vuoi puoi dare una controllata Utente:Shadow Mr.L/Pagine Create. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 18:12, set 8, 2014 (UTC) Anchio a causa degli ultimi lavori per il mio pc sono assente, guarda le nuove news sulla discussione di SSB 3DS MMM, vorrei mettermi una firma anche su Epic Mickey Wiki col modello che mi hai fatto tu: come faccio a creare la pagina speciale dove metto la firma e che sopra ha scritto il rimando alla pagina Utente: Simomario? 'Simomario' ' 17:15, set 15, 2014 (UTC) Grazie mille MMM! :) 'Simomario' ' 18:04, set 15, 2014 (UTC) È uscito il terzo episodio del Super Mario Gatto Show, muoviti e và a vederlo. :3 16:33, set 29, 2014 (UTC) Strano, pensavo ti auto-aggiornavi solo di Minecraft. Comunque vai su Facebook che ti scrivo lì. 18:41, set 29, 2014 (UTC) Non so cosa dirti... Hai fatto un controllo con l'antivirus? Portato il PC in un negozio di elettronica per vedere che fare? Provato ad usare Explorer? — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 20:27, ott 1, 2014 (UTC) Moltissimo *muove la testa su e giù, su e giù, su e giù...* Contento che ora ti segua su Miiverse? — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 21:08, ott 1, 2014 (UTC) Eehh! Non si sa mai. Comunque puoi vederlo anche dal PC (se ti ricordi la password del tuo account :3). Comunque mi aspettavo una risposta come quella e in aggiunta "Sono troppo impegnato con STIMM" XD — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 21:17, ott 1, 2014 (UTC) Ho letto la tua marea di messaggi nella mia assenza, grazie per avermi tenuto aggiornato, comunque ora in teoria, sempre che non si scateni l'ennesima tempesta, torno attivo, visto che abbiamo già parlato in Steam di molte cose non hai bisogno risposta, incontriamoci in chat quando puoi. Ho "sbirciuato" il messaggio che hai mandato a LMT. Nel caso ti possa interessare "Pac-Man e le Avvenure Mostruose" c'è anche su 3DS, non so se sia lo stesso di Steam, ma potresti darci un'occhiata se ti interessa, sull'eShop lo puoi scaricare a 35 euro, oppure puoi comprarlo come schedina normalmente. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 21:59, ott 11, 2014 (UTC) Ho provato a cercare su quello schifo di Google Traduttore, e, se è giusto, "hentai" vuole dire anche "trasformazione". Non vado a cercare su Google che è meglio, lol Ok, nel caso qualcuno me lo chieda spiegerò che ti è successo. Comunque, sì, che sifga che il PC abbia problemi proprio il giorno in cui sei a casa da scuola. Lato positivo, almeno il Wii U è in grado di sostenere bene internet, prendi che accada a me, con il 3DS non ci faccio niente. PS: Confermato che avrò il Wii U per Natale :D *sottofondo felice e natalizio* — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 22:20, ott 13, 2014 (UTC) Dovresti farlo tu :3 — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 13:03, ott 14, 2014 (UTC) Infatti io ti avevo protetto all'epoca :v '''YoYoYoshi! Mi offri del cibo? 16:43, ott 15, 2014 (UTC) infatti non l' ho detto, ho detto che se non ci sono prove di questa cosa di anno, possiamo credere anche che se lo sia inventato Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 12:11, ott 16, 2014 (UTC) Se non lo hai già visto, GUARDA L'EPISODIO 4 del Mario Gatto Show!! Soprattutto il "Segmento Malefico di Bowser"! Per poco non morivo dal ridere. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 13:37, ott 16, 2014 (UTC) Il "Segmento Malefico" è stato fantastico! (Goomba! È il tuo mome... NOOO!!!) E ora che me lo ha offerto, mi unirò all'esercito di Bowser! (Ricordati, noi siamo molto meglio di Mario Gatto e dei suoi amici!) — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 13:00, ott 17, 2014 (UTC) Quando vuoi .. mi mancate tutti AtlasYT (Coldplayer) 18:17, ott 17, 2014 (UTC) Regno di MMM? Hai il mio voto, la mia partecipazione e la mia venerazione XD Voglio essere pagato come il Formico Gigante se faccio cadere Ulq sugli spuntoni. Decadenza? ... boh! Nick colorato? Solo per admin. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 21:11, ott 17, 2014 (UTC) Mamma mia, ti perseguita... L'Autostrada del Bingo Le Industrie S.M.L. chiedono il tuo contributo per la creazione dell'Autostrada del Bingo, clicca qui per dare una mano. --— Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 21:56, ott 18, 2014 (UTC) Speriamo che il Destriero di Hyrule abbia buone statistiche http://www.nintendo.it/Giochi/Wii-U/Mario-Kart-8-765384.html?page=addoncontent_zeldaac — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 18:54, ott 19, 2014 (UTC) STUPENDA LA FIRMA!! Chi hai pagato per fartela fare? Circa SM64DS, io non riscontro lag nell'area 7. Domanda: Ti è mai capitato in una delle stanze del castello di Peach (ora non ricordo quale) di avere problemi con la "visuale in prima persona" (la chiamo così, anche se si è semplicemente più vicina al personaggio)? Una volta la misi e lo zoom invece che in avanti mi andò indietro, indietro... indietro... Fino a far diventare la stanza un puntino bianco nel nero, non ho mai capito perché sia successo questo. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 19:08, ott 26, 2014 (UTC) Ecco a lei tre immagini che le potrebbero essere utili http://www.mariowiki.com/images/9/96/NSLU_-_Menu_Screenshot.jpg, http://www.mariowiki.com/images/c/c5/NSMBUTITLENSLU.jpeg, http://www.mariowiki.com/images/b/b5/NSLU_Home_Menu_Icon.png. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 14:30, ott 27, 2014 (UTC) Povero il tuo computer, celebriamo il suo funerale :'( DRAGO03, il comandante della Truppa Koopa! 14:12, nov 1, 2014 (UTC) A dire il vero l'ho cambiato quando ho cambiato tutto il resto... Ricarica più volte, sarà un bug... A me si vede [1]. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 20:37, nov 2, 2014 (UTC) abalarmaerykaf hai dimenticato la roba di halloween sulla tua pagina utente MMM, mi potresti dare il link a quella pagina speciale per inviare le mail? Ho sbloccato la mia, puoi inviarmi messaggi ora. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 21:43, nov 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok, si vede che lo staff di wikia ha cancellato quella pagina speciale... per qualche motivo... — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 15:08, nov 11, 2014 (UTC) Hanno aggiornato Mario Kart 8. Và a giocare nabbo. 12:55, nov 13, 2014 (UTC) Dato che non ti va di usare il Wii U/3DS, ho trovato questo http://microsite.nintendo-europe.com/nintendokidsclub/it_IT/il_mario_gatto_show che ti può essere utile. Spero ti piaccia ;D PS: Ho MK8, ma non un Wii U... "Pomeriggio del primo giorno... 1 mese, 11 giorni e 6 ore rimanenti." — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 16:07, nov 13, 2014 (UTC) Auguri nabbo! :D 06:24, nov 15, 2014 (UTC) M3, ti andrebbe se ti registrassi come amico sul mio Wii U? Così poi ci potremo sfidare in Mario Kart 8! E già che ci sono, auguri M3! Buon compleanno (festa)! Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 14:49, nov 15, 2014 (UTC) Dunquedunquedunque! Che ne dici di Martedì 25 come giorno della Chat Speciale? (leggi il mio ultimo commento qui) Rispondi al commento dicendo a che ora sei disponibile. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 20:06, nov 18, 2014 (UTC) E' ironico, ed è abbastanza difficile che qualcuno si offenda, voglio dire, sono tutti abbastanza intelligenti da capirlo che è ironico. Comunque, in realtà, quattro vanno anche bene, anche perché alcuni l'hanno apprezzato, cascandoci in pieno xD (non faccio nomi). Dimmi pure, di cosa hai bisogno? — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 14:24, dic 11, 2014 (UTC) Volentieri! Appena uno di noi vede l'altro in chat ci incontriamo ;) — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 17:13, dic 11, 2014 (UTC) Elegante. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 19:27, dic 18, 2014 (UTC) Oggi, 23 Divembre 2014, alle ore 17:00 si svolge il torneo Nintendo DS x Mario Kart 7, speriamo che tu non manchi. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 10:48, dic 23, 2014 (UTC) Hai presente lo sguardo esplosivo di Luigi in MK8? Sono riuscito a farlo funzionare! Ti descrivo la scena: sono in seconda posizione nell'Arena Excitebike, ho come oggetto una Bob-omba, mentre salto da una rampa la lancio in modo da farla arrivare più lontano, prima che la bomba esploda riesco a sorpassare il primo, Toad, e mentre luigi fa l'animazione dello "sguardo esplosivo", non appena si gira dov'è la Bob-omba, quella esplode e con lei Toad che gli stava vicino!! LoL — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 15:35, gen 13, 2015 (UTC) Ops, errore mio XD Però ha fatto lo stesso il suo effetto. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 22:27, gen 13, 2015 (UTC) Miao anche a te XD — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 22:40, feb 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah! *con la voce del doppiatore di Donkey Kong in DK64* A proposito di DK64, so che a breve prenderai di nuovo tra le mani "Skelly" in MK8 e quindi ignorerai tutto il resto ma, nel caso tu voglia prendere un gioco per Virtual Console, ti consiglio DK64, secondo me ti piacerebbe. (io lo prendo tra qualche giorno) "Votate SML nuovo capo della wiki! Offrirà nutella gratis!" — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 16:32, apr 14, 2015 (UTC) Ehilà! Guarda un po' quest'immagine http://www.mariowiki.com/images/a/ae/MK8-DLC-Course-3DS_NeoBowserCity01.jpg. Non vedo l'ora che si faccia la settimana prossima XD. 15:47, apr 15, 2015 (UTC) LoL Non è una moto, è un triciclo (ma viene comunque categorizzato come moto). Comunque, guarda un po' questo, tieni bene d'occhio il guscio di Skelobowser. 19:36, apr 17, 2015 (UTC) Ehi, passi in chat? Il 31 Febbraio 2012 ci posso pensare :3 Io in quelle non ci sono ancora arrivato (sto facendo i trofei Crossing e Campanella di tutte le cilindrate), però penso di poterti dare qualche consiglio nella Laguna Delfino non usare la moto, molto meglio il Kart (ti consiglio Tuboturbo-Standard-Parapendio), viceversa nel deserto usa la Moto o il Quad (ti consiglio Moto Standard-Da fuoristrada-Parapendio o Quad Torcibruco-Classici-Parapendio) mentre per la Muragia del Drago... l'unica cosa che ti posso dire è di farti una combinazione con buona Maneggevolezza e Fuori pista, l'ho giocata online e ho sbattuto contro le pareti tutto il tempo. 12:07, apr 24, 2015 (UTC) Ehilà! In poco più di un'ora, con l'opzione del logo personalizzato, sono riuscito a farmi un logo quasi identico ("quasi" per il numero limitato di colori disponivili) all'icona di M&L3http://www.mariowiki.com/images/0/05/MALBIS_Icon.png in MKDS! Appena posso ti carico una foto. Ancora nessuna mail di risposta? 21:17, apr 24, 2015 (UTC) Ehilà! Guarda un po' https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYQHAAABAACXVHhlg7z1yw! E non dimenticarti di guardare il messaggio che ti ho mandato su Miiverse ;) 16:36, apr 25, 2015 (UTC) Ho usato cinque combinazioni: Fungo: Peach-Scooter Crossing-Gomme Crossing-Cartaplano Crossing, Fiore/Banana/Fulmine/Campanella: Mario-Scooter Crossing-Classici-Hyliante, Guscio/Speciale/Crossing Tipo Timido-Bolide ala P-Classici-Hyliante, Foglia: Peach-Fiammoto-Da fuoristrada-Hyliante, Triforza: Mii-Scooter Crossing-Classici-Hyliante e Uovo: Skelobowser-Scooter Crossing-Mini-Aquilobowser. Buona fortuna! (se sei abbastanza bravo puoi fare gran parte dei trofeo con la combo che ho usato nel Trofeo Uovo... sicuramente, però, non il Trofeo Speciale! La Pista Arcobaleno è infernale >.< 20:01, apr 25, 2015 (UTC) MMM, so che non ti piace la presenza di St e tu, come altri, vi divertite a prenderlo un po' in giro, ma evita di cacciarlo dalla chat solo per questo. Trovami una motivazione semi-decente (come con Simon XD ) E ricordati che "nn sì dv abuasare dei ptroeri di mod chat". 13:29, apr 29, 2015 (UTC) Se posso rispondere alla domanda che hai fatto a Sml, "quella con i capelli avorio" non è una lei ma è Shulk, protagonista della serie Xenobled Chronicles. E vieni in chat. 14:35, apr 29, 2015 (UTC) Dunque, circa la cosa delle immagini: avevo già in programma di farlo (ma grazie per aver trovato una wiki con gli sprite dei nuovi personaggi), mentre per la stellina... ho cambiato l'icona delle pagine in vetrina dalla Superstella di SMG alla Stella di MK8, però non l'ho messa al di fuori della pagina. Circa St: per favore, evita di cacciarlo così su due piedi, lì lo avresti prima dovuto avvertire e poi kickare (ricordi? Avvertimento -> Kick -> Ban). Nel caso accada di nuovo avrai 2 possibilità: 1° rinunci temporaneamente ai tuoi "ptroeri" di Mod. Chat oppure 2° chiedi scusa a St. Starà a te scegliere ;D 18:55, mag 5, 2015 (UTC) Glielo chiedo tramite messaggio in discussioni ;) Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 13:29, mag 18, 2015 (UTC) In passato mi dicevi robe simili xD Nah, no n credo vai a dirlo ad ogni "leader" di ogni wiki, più che altro perché sono ULQ XD Torneo NDS x MK8 Miao! Si ripete il torneo Nintendo DS x Mario Kart 8! So che hai detto di non voler più prendervi parte ma sappi che ho risolto i problemi dell'altra volta e quindi, se cambiassi idea, avverti nel blog dedicato all'anniversario del DS. Ricordati di fare qualche prova di connessione prima di partecipare e ti informo già da ora che al momento non ci sono nuovi aggiornamenti da scaricare (se sei già al 4.1). 13:28, mag 28, 2015 (UTC) M3, Anno si è ripresentato, ora si chiama Giulio Sacchi, quindi appena puoi bannalo dalla chat. DRAGO03, il comandante della Truppa Koopa! 18:39, giu 2, 2015 (UTC) Non appaiono né tuoi blocchi, né autoblocchi recenti ad un qualsiasi IP Ti credo, ma non riesco a capire da dove venga il blocco. Non è che hai fatto modifiche (commenti ai blog e messaggi in bachece inclusi) come non registrato? Lo avevo pensato anch'io ma è un blocco breve, quindi non fa molta differenza se sia dalla wiki o dalla chat (anche perché, come hai detto, non modifica in questa wiki). Nel caso una cosa del genere si ripeta farò il blocco di una settimana dalla chat. 09:54, giu 20, 2015 (UTC) Non ci avevo neanche fatto caso :D Comunque, ora sono 9000 e tra qualche istante OVER NIIIIIINETHOUSAAAAAND!!!!!!1111!!1!1!!1!!!1!!1! Cancellando il blog inutile di anno (credo sia lui). 11:24, giu 28, 2015 (UTC) ADESSO BASTA non ho fatto niente NON PUOI BANNARMI A CASO XCHE' HO RISPETTATO LE REGOLE E NON PUOI VERMIRMI A BANNARE SOLO XCHE' SECONDO TE IO SONO GENTE CHE CONOSCI GIA', CHIARO????????????? Antigalaxy (discussioni) 16:37, ott 5, 2015 (UTC) Oggi hanno rilasciato Mario Sports Mix in versione digitale sull'eShop. Quando l'ho visto mi sono ricordato che tu eri interessato a provare un sequel di Mario Slam Basketball, beh... eccolo! Anche il team di sviluppo e i personaggi sono gli stessi. Se ti va di prenderlo sappi che il prezzo è di 20€ come gli altri giochi per Wii, anche se per la prima settimana (quindi fino al 14 settembre) sarà scontato a 15€. L'unico peccato è che, essendo stato interrotto il servizio di Nintendo WFC non si può giocare online... 15:12, ott 8, 2015 (UTC) Su Mario Slam Basketball gira voce che sarà rilasciato su Virtual Console, in tal caso ti avvertirò. 19:52, ott 8, 2015 (UTC) Gli screen sono 12, sono della parte iniziale della chat (prima che tu entrassi). 18:00, ott 9, 2015 (UTC) Uh ok. AtlasYT (Coldplayer) 09:22, ott 11, 2015 (UTC)